Óðinsö og Friggsö
Óðinsö og Friggsö (pronunciation: ə ˈfrɪk:sœ (Dogric Frisian: Odense ek Frease; English (archaic): Odinse and Friggse) is a small municipality in the Dogric province of Völþreskóve, located in the Höjvolden og Níðvolden district. The municipality encompasses the islands of Óðinsö, Friggsö, Jælvö and Marsö, all of which are located in the Gråisvåtten. The municipal administration is located in the small town of Nunvíre. The population was 3,040 as of 2014. Etymology The municipality derives its name from the two largest islands located within it, namely Óðinsö ( 's Isle) and Friggsö ( 's Isle). History Geography Óðinsö og Friggsö encompasses four islands in the Gråisvåtten, namely Óðinsö, Friggsö, Jælvö and Marsö. Óðinsö Óðinsö is the easternmost island and lies approximately 500 metres of the mainland. It is the largest island and can be divided into two geographically separate parts, separated from each other by the Kvíllt. The largest of these parts is called High Odinse and contains the bulk of the islands area, population and settlements, including the municipal seat of Nunvíre. Low Odinse is a reclaimed in 1765 and is only sparsely inhabited, with the small hamlet of Láre as its centre. Óðinsö is characterised by its five , artificial dwelling mounds that were built to provide safe ground during the occasional flooding of the lower parts of the island. Friggsö Friggsö is the second largest island and lies approximately 400 metres west of Óðinsö. It contains the second largest village of the municipality, namely Fjellevíre, which is also one of the two vírer on the island, the other being Milquíre. Other islands To the west of Óðinsö lies the small island of Jælvö, and to the east lies Marsö. Politics : 8 seats ÓFLokal: 2 seats KP: 1 seat]] The municipal council of Óðinsö and Friggsö consists of 11 seats and has traditionally been dominated by the Evangelical Party, a conservative, protestant fundamentalist Christian party. Other parties with seats are, after the municipal elections of 2015, ÓFLokal (Óðinsö og Friggsö Lokal, a local issues party) and the Conservative Party. The day to day administration of the municipality is the responsibility of the Skóllt ("Sherrif"), currently Rólof Svenssön, and his three Skíverer ("Magistrates"). Despite the fact that the EP has an overall majority, it is tradition in the municipality to give each party one Magistrate, if possible. As such, all three Magistrates belong to a different party. Article 34(2) status Óðinsö og Friggsö is the only municipality to be granted Article 34(2) status that is located in a lake. Article 34(2) status is granted by that article of the Law on municipalities and local governance, and provides that municipalities of which the lands consists entirely of an island or islands that are not part of the island of Dogger itself are granted 50% more from the national fund for municipalities than a standard municipality would be granted. It is because of this that Óðinsö og Friggsö has managed to survive financially despite its relatively small size. Demographics In 2014, the municipality had 3,040 registered inhabitants. With 598 households, the municipality has the largest average household size at 5.08. There were 1498 women and 1542 men. There were 639 inhabitants above the retirement age of 65 (21.02%). Religion plays an important role in the municipality's insular societies. In a 2010 survey by the district of Höjvolden and Níðvolden, 85% of the 2809 respondents in Óðinsö og Friggsö indicated adherence to Reformed Christianity, with a further 13% indicating a belief in God and only 2% reported to be atheist or agnostic. Transport Roads The islands of Óðinsö and Friggsö are connected to one another as well as to the mainland by the P343, with the Óðinsbrygge connecting Óðinsö to the mainland and the Friggsbrygge connecting the two islands to one another. Rail There were plans to connect Óðinsö and Friggsö to the national rail network. These plans were definitively cancelled by the Dogric government in 2014 due to a certain lack of profitability. Public transport Bus line 17 runs over the N343 from Friggsö and Óðinsö and via Kálquíre to Sófðurnótt. Save for one trip in the evening to Sófðurnótt only, this line does not run on Sundays. Category:Municipalities of Völþreskóve